tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomer
Boomer *'Affiliation': Star Fleet (Former) Z Stacks (Former) *'Type': Harbour Tug (Before), House Boat *'Livery': Orange Boomer was found floating adrift in the estuary in the episode 'Jinxed', by Ten Cents and Sunshine, where he revealed to the switchers that he was a jinx, which Ten Cents was very skeptical about. However after many incidents Sunshine made Ten Cents suspect that the jinx may be true. After he was repaired at Lucky's Yard, Captain Star decided that Boomer was to become a house boat. He now resides at an up river jetty labelled 'Dun Tuggin', where he can relax all day, and the jinx has finally left him. Bio Boomer was originally called Captain Harry. After he was sold, and his name changed to Boomer, the problem began. Boomer was the only tug besides the original seven to become a Star Tug during the series, even if it was only for a very short period. He was also a Z-Stack for a brief time where he helped Zip and Zug with a munitions contract, but after the barge exploded, Captain Zero sold him back to Captain Star. He can be seen docked with some barges in the background of the episode, "Up River". With this exception, he was never seen in the series again. Boomer speaks with an Irish accent. Behind The Scenes According to sources, Boomer is voiced by British actor Lee Cornes of the show Grange Hill; Cornes also provided the voices of Grampus, Billy Shoepack and the Coast Guard. In Salty's Lighthouse Boomer appears in two episodes, in which he experienced two very different adventures; in one episode he lost his 'bad luck' by successfully towing the schooner, and in the other one, he failed as in the original TUGS, and then became a 'vacation boat' in a story Ten Cents told to Zug. In these stories he was voiced by two different voice actors. First, Scott McNeil and then Brad Swaile. Like Hercules and Warrior, Boomer is one of the few tugs to have hair visible beneath his hat. Boomer's history reflects the naval superstition that changing the name of a ship invokes bad-luck. His name in naval and military slang is the nickname for submarines armed with ballistic missiles/nuclear ICBMs - though it's highly improbable that Boomer has any connection to nuclear weapons (having predated their invention by two decades) it can safely be said that he had a similarly intense impact on the tugs of Bigg City Port. Appearances *Jinxed *Up River (cameo) Trivia *Boomer's original name was Captain Harry. *Boomer's model is shared with Sea Rogue's Uncle. *Boomer makes an appearance in Up River, although he was retired at that time. *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Trust, albeit missing his face mask. The face of Sea Rogue's Uncle is now put on his model and on display at this time, and the company is determining whether to copy Boomer's face mask. Voice Actors *Lee Cornes (TUGS) *Scott McNeil and Brad Swaile (Salty's Lighthouse) Gallery IMG 7461.jpg|Boomer's model Image:JinxedHeader.JPG|Boomer in the estuary Boomer1.jpg BoomeratStarPier.jpg Image:BoomerJinxed2.png BoomerSmoke.jpg BoomerHouseBoat.jpg|Boomer as a houseboat Image:Boomer.png BoomerSinking.jpg SunkenBoomer.jpg|Boomer sunken BoomerUpRiver.png|Boomer in Up River BoomerSchooner.jpg FIRETUGTCSUNSHINESCHOONERBOOMER.png UnluckyTug15.PNG UnluckyTug12.PNG|Boomer working for the Z-Stacks UnluckyTug9.PNG Image:Boomerhouse-1-.jpg UnluckyTug7.PNG UnluckTug11.PNG UnluckTug10.PNG UnluckTug6.PNG UnluckTug5.PNG BoomerSunset.jpg BoomerPrototype.jpg|Boomer's possible prototype Boomerhousetug3.jpg Boomerhouseboat2.jpg Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Houseboats Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Other Tugboats